KP in Headless
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ron tells a story of Team Possible's Headless Horseman experience to their children.


**KP in Headless**

Idea: Kim and Ron tell a story of the headless horseman experience to their children.

**Chapter One: The Call**

All Hallow's Eve was approaching and all was not quiet in the home of Kim and Ron with their children. "Quiet!" Kim shouts as she tries to settle them down, "What will it take to get you settle down?" with a quick, loud answer of "A story!"

Kim sighs and says, "Fine! But I want you all to behave because Ron and I have somewhere to go soon." Ron walks up to her side and with a big smile he says, "I know just the story to tell them Kim."

Kim looks at her husband with a skeptical eye as she wonders what he had in mind, "Oh really? What story?"

Ron picks up a carved pumpkin and holds it up to his shoulders, covering his face as he attempts to spookily say, "The tale of the headless..." before he gets a loud groan and, "We've heard the story of the headless horseman!" Ron clears his throat, before he says, "You didn't let me finish! The tale of the headless mission in which your parents encountered the actual Headless Horseman!" This got a loud "OOOOOOHHH!" and "Tell us! Tell us! Tell Us!"

Ron looks at his very young children, Connie and Ronnie while the others were busy with other things and while smiling he says to them, "I don't know..." while knowing the very reaction this would get. He isn't surprised when Connie practically screams, "I WANNA HEAR THE STORY!"

Kim glares at Ron and says, "I'm going to go check on the others Ron. You go ahead and tell them the story but if they get any nightmares, you're going to bed in their room."

Ron laughs it off and claps his hands together, rubbing them as he leans forward, "So who is up for a story?" with the two children cheering before he says, "This is an adventure from before we were ever married. Before we ever started to date even!"

Ronnie sits down, followed by Connie and together they lean forward as they say in twin-speak, "No way!" Ron nods and starts to wave his hands around as if weaving a scene for them while he describes a scene, "Ok, so it after the Halloween in which your mother got busted for lying and super armor grew all over her... We were called out on a mission out to a little village of Sleepy Hollow, New York.

**(Sleepy Hollow, New York)**

Ron whines, "Did we really have to jump out of a hot air balloon just to get here Kim?" Kim just rolls her eyes at Ron, "You know that pilot said she couldn't land here." He just slumps forward in defeat as there was no use arguing with Kim.

Kim pulls out her Kimunicator and says, "We are here Wade, where did you say to meet whoever called us out here again?"

Wade taps at his keyboard for a few moments before he says, "The contact said they'll meet you. I'm guessing that they saw you parachuting in."

Ron sighs, "Great, another mysterious caller. The last one turned out to be a trap from Dr. Drakken."

Wade picks up his drink and sips it before he speaks from the Kimmunicator, "Don't worry Ron, he is still in prison. I checked before even calling you you two."

Ron taps his foot impatiently, "Well I hope they don't keep us waiting for too long." When no sooner than he says that, a finger taps his shoulder causing Ron to jump in fright, "Auuuuuuughhhh!"

Ron turns and does some sort of unrecognizable form of martial arts posing while Kim steps forward and says, "Are you Tim Crane?"

Tim Crane nods to her while his eyes, with heavy bags under them from lack of sleep, dart around as if expecting something to jump out of the shadows at any moment. "Y-Yes... I... I am Tim Crane. N-Nice to meet you. I d-do sincerely hope you can help me."

Ron steps up and says with bravado, "That's what we do!" before he asks, "Um, just what do you need help with?"

Tim keeps looking around nervously, "L-Let's talk some...somewhere more private." He starts to walk as he says, "F-follow me please" as he leads them towards a house.

Ron whispers to Kim, "Boy Kim, this guy's more nervous than Rufus around a den of cats! What do you suppose has him so anxious?"

Kim whispers, "Let's follow him and find out Ron."

Tim reaches the door and turns, unaware of their whispering and waves them over before silently slipping into the house. He locks the door with many locks before taking a deep, relaxing breath. He looks at the Kim and Ron and says, "S-sorry. It is just that I've had a...um, lot of unsettling things happening to me lately."

Stepping forth she says, "What sort of unsettling things?" and as if in response to the question a loud, vicious laughter that both Kim and Ron recognized as an evil laugh came from outside causing Tim to cry out "EEP! He's back!" and duck under his table. Both Kim and Ron bolt to the nearest window and peer between the boards covering it to see a glimpse of flames as whatever it was quickly retreats.

Kim turns away from the window and asks calmly, though irritated that the bad guy got away, "Is that the unsettling thing you mentioned?" with a whimpering nod coming from Tim before he says, "He's back to finish what he started with my ancestor!" Ron says, "Who? Who's back?" Tim cries out, "The Headless Horseman!"

**(Back in Present Time)**

Ron has pulled his shirt up to give the appearance of being headless and makes a spooky sound, "Ooooooohh!" While Ronnie cries out and Connie just laughs, "Silly Daddy!" He pulls his shirt back down and says, "Wow, rough room."

Kim comes back into the room and says to her husband, "Things are coming along. The others should be joining us soon." Ron looks back at his love and asks, "Should I pause the storytelling then?" with a loud "Nooo! Keep going!" from his twins before him. Kim just laughs and says, "I guess that's your answer Ron. Keep going."

Ron turns back to his children with a big smile, "Very well, but you may wish I had paused until they were in here. So anyway, here is what happened next..."

**(Back in Sleepy Hollow, New York in the past)**

Ron turns towards the door and says, "As in THE Headless Horseman from myth?" with only a nod coming from Tim before he says, "Bad guys we can handle but magical, headless creatures out for your head? I'm outta here!" Kim shouts at him, "Ron! We came here to help him and that's just what we are going to do!" He turns back with a sigh, "You're right, sorry KP."

Kim directs her attention to the quivering guy under the table and says, "Why do you think the Headless Horseman is after you?"

Tim crawls out from under the table and says, "T-Th-That's a long story. It all started with my ancestor, Ichabod Crane and no Crane has ever stepped foot in Sleepyhollow before. We were all told to never go back but did I listen? No! I thought they were all just that, stories or myths without any basis and so when a teaching job appeared, I jumped at it!" After a heavy sigh he says, "Now I'm really regretting it."

Ron says, "Why not just quit the job and get a new one dude?"

Tim's shoulders slump as he says, "I wish I could, but jobs are hard to come by and plus they locked me into a ironclad contract that prevents me from quitting or leaving until it is up. I think they had a feeling that something like this might happen given my family name."

Kim says, "Did you have any idea this might happen?"

Tim shakes his head, "No, not really. I mean I'd heard the stories growing up but that's allI thought they were. I never believed in the supernatural, until I came here that is."

Kim pulls out her kimmunicator and immediately says, "Wade, can you check to see if there is anyone in this town that might have a grudge against Tim?" Wade starts to type at his keyboard, "Ok, but this could take time. That town isn't exactly the most modern town around."

Tim nods as he says, "Tell me about it. They still use 24k dial up as their fastest internet speed through something called AOL. It took forever to load the webpage to contact you."

Wade falls out of his seat, "That's practically the internet stone age! Early 1990's! Why didn't they upgrade?"

Tim shrugs and says, "I guess they like keeping things old school. I tell you, this town is literally a trip back in time with how things have barely progressed. I think I even saw a soda jerk at the drug store."

Kim and Ron look at each other in confusion before saying in stereo, "What's a soda jerk?"

Tim shakes his head and says, "Nevermind. The point is that they live so much in the past that it is pretty scary. I bet you've never had to deal with a town so much in the past."

Kim and Ron flashback to Mr. Barkin taking the entire class to a town that was so far in the past that there was no modern technology of any sort. Everything was from the days before the automobile with old English being the way they had to speak.

Ron looks at Tim and says, "Oh you have no idea. We've been to a town even more stuck in the past than here."

Tim looks at him in surprise, "Really? There are such places?" He then shakes his head and says, "Nevermind that. I really need your help here in getting out of this contract and town before I end up without a head!"

**(Present Day)**

Connie leans forward and says, "Did you ever find out what a kind of jerk the soda person was? Did youi defeat him too?"

Ron laughs and says, "A soda jerk isn't that kind of person Connie. It just means that it is a young person who runs a soda fountain, like the kind of self-serve soda machines you find in gas stations but they served sodas also served ice cream in fancy glasses like the kind we once saw in that restaurant...Denny's, I think it was? They are called that because the person would jerk down the soda fountain handle as they served the sodas. Sometimes they would even get fancy and do little shows like flipping ice cream though the air into the glass when they made ice cream soda."

Connie and Ronnie's eyes got big as saucers and went in twin sync, "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOL" before Connie cries out, "I wanna get served by one!" With Ronnie crying out, "Me too!"

Ron held up his hands, "Hey now, what if I promise to be your personal soda jerk and give you both some ice cream soda if you behave and let me continue the story?" Connie and Ronnie both sat back down, leaning forward in eagerness for one or the other to happen. Ron says, "You two going to behave?" and his answer was a twin sync nod and saying of, "Yes."

Kim walks by with their toys in hand from cleaning up a bit while Ron told the stgory and sees how attentive Connie and Ronnie are, "Wow, you've really got their attention Ron. You'll have to tell me how you did that later." She kisses him on the cheek and walks off to check something before they left.

Ron chuckles and claps his hands together, rubbing them a bit. "Now on with the story!"

**(Sleepy Hollow, New York)**

Ron looks to Kim and says, "What are we going to do Kim?" With Kim thinking hard about the stories that she knew before she realized something, "Wait, you were hired to teach here so that means we should start with the people who hired you. Let's talk to them first."

Tim shakes his head, "W-won't do an-any good. As soon a-as I realized my problem I-I tried talking to th-them and I couldn't get out of m-my contract. It...*he sighs* is impossible."

Kim frowns slightly at that and then says, "I'd still like to try. Maybe I can get some more answers about why all this is happening to you." With Ron chiming in, "Yeah, and besides her family motto is that Nothing is impossible for a Possible!"

Tim didn't really understand but he supposed it couldn't hurt to have a fresh pair of faces asking for him. "Al-alright, I will take you. What more could it hu-hurt?"

(Sleepy Hollow School)

Ron looks up at picture of the mascot on the school wall of the headless horseman which looked like an all-black image of the headless horseman with an orange pumpkin in his hand and says, "Uh... that doesn't seem to be a good sign for us KP."

Kim just grumbles and walks in through the doors of the Principal's office and sitting there was a woman. She looked to be Tim's age and while her clothes were much like the rest of the town, older in style she greeted Kim and Ron with a warm smile but that along with any warmth in her eyes seemed to vanish in coldness the moment she saw Tim.

Ron even shivered and says, "Brr, did it suddenly get colder in here?"

Kim ignores Ron's comment and walks up to the woman, glancing at her name on the desk, "Catrina" and says, "Hello, I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable." She notices that the eyes warmed up once that they focused on her but not by much and says, "We're here to talk to you about Tim Crane." The moment she said that, the woman's eye shifted back to cold with a icy fire within and she could hear Ron complain once more, "Seriously, am I standing under the AC or something? It just got cold again!" Even Rufus shivers in agreement after popping out of his pocket.

Tim says, "I don't feel anything Ron." which at the back Kim's mind made a danger sense go off but she redoubles her efforts with Catrina and says, "He wishes to get out of his contract and leave Sleepy Hollow."

Catrina slowly shifts in her seat and stares at them as she enunciates every word to that there was no doubt left, "No, that is impossible."

Kim frowns at Catrina and leans forward as she says, "Why?" her voice carrying a firm challenge in it.

Catrina wasn't used to having anyone doing anything but backing down after she used her chilling voice but here she was, facing a woman who was not backing down from her and instead was directly challenging her while staring at her in the eyes. She has to blink twice in surprise as she processed this. She then puts more chill into her voice and leans forward towards Kim before saying with almost literal ice hanging off her words, "Because he has yet to do his job!"

**AN:** Well it is time for another Kim Possible Halloween story but this time it'll be in the "All Grown Up" universe. So enjoy!


End file.
